


In Which Anakin Fucks Shit Up

by overall_sin_and_trash



Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Anakin, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut, Multi, Poor Obi Wan, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Subspace, crackfic, sub obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Anakin had agreed to fix the camera in Rex’s helmet. No big deal, right? It’s not like he’d leave the camera running while he fucked the life out of his master! He’d never do that.... right?
Relationships: Mentioned Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker - Relationship, Mentioned Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	In Which Anakin Fucks Shit Up

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars work! I used to be a Spn account but I got tired of it so here we are.

The 501st and the 212th were mulling around the ship, comfortably bored. Clones chatted idly amongst themselves and everyone took a moment to relax.

In the center of a large room, there’s Rex, Cody, Jesse, and a few others. Rex had given his helmet to Skywalker earlier that day, in order to fix up a few problems. The other two troopers supplied footage from their misadventures that they all laughed over. And then a terribly wonderful idea came to Rex. He typed up a code on the console to access his own holovids, only to notice that the camera was apparently taking video at that exact moment. The trio laughed at the idea of seeing General Skywalker’s frustrated expression as he tinkered with the helmet. Excited, they opened up the livestream.

What they saw.... wasn’t what they had expected. Just a dark room. There was something moving. They turned the volume up higher, a few other clones leaning in to listen as well.

They heard Skywalker growl. “What’s your word?”

A familiar accented voice replied. “Bandomeer.”

Cody’s smile faltered. “That’s General Kenobi.”

Anakin chuckled. “Good boy. Now go stand in front of the mirror.”

Before any of the clones could question what exactly that meant, the famous Negotiator came within view.

“Oh, kriff...” Groaned one of the shinies watching.

Kenobi was fully naked, except a lacy pair of panties. Anakin was rubbing circles down his back, he himself shirtless.

Cody cleared his throat. “This... must just be... a Jedi thing. I’m sure it’s not what it looks like.”

A high pitched whine sounded, sending a shiver down the clone’s spines. Anakin had apparently began palming Obi Wan’s erection.

“Yeah.” Snorted Jesse. “I’m _sure_ this isn’t sexual.”

Within what seemed like no time at all, Obi Wan had lost his composure. “ _Anakinnn_...” he groaned, only to be slapped sharply on the ass. “Sorry, Master!” He gasped, arching away.

“You haven’t listened to me, _Padawan_. You’ve been very bad.” Skywalker grinned. “Mhmm, you’re a very bad boy.”

Obi Wan shook his head frantically, thrashing lightly against Anakin’s tight hold and wandering hands. “No! No, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Standing there, Rex began to feel worried. “This... is consensual, right?” He asked carefully. “General Skywalker wouldn’t take advantage of him like that... I’m sure of it.”

Cody frowned. “It looks like it, but I can’t really tell. The General might just be pretending to resist. If he actually wanted Skywalker off him, he’d be able to push him away easily.”

“Oh, my dear Padawan.” Anakin chided. “You know I have to punish you.” He all but wrestled the older man down to the bed, where he was bent over the edge. “So be a good boy and take it.”

To the clones’ surprise, and partial shamed arousal, Anakin undid the leather of his obi and used it to spank Obi Wan’s ass.

“The Padawan and Master thing is fucked up.” Waxer said suddenly. “I mean, it’d be one thing if it was the other way around, since, y’know, Kenobi really was his master— but this is some weird kinky stuff.”

“Master!” Obi Wan wailed. He arched his back up and fruitlessly tried to escape. “Please, I’m gonna—“ his plea broke off into a full on shout as his hips stuttered, then finally went limp, panting.

“No way.” Cody laughed incredulously. “No kriffing way! He did _not_ just get off from that!”

Waxer burst out laughing as well. “How did we not know that he’s this much of a slut?”

He turned over the trembling Jedi master. “Oh, dear Padawan...” Anakin crooned, leaning down and whispering hot in his ear. “Did I give you permission to come?”

Kenobi full on broke out sobbing, frantically apologizing and begging for forgiveness. This seemed to startle everyone.

“Osik, this is new.” Jesse said, stunned. “Cody, have you ever seen him like this?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Obi Wan?” Anakin asked softly, his eyes wide with panic. Obi Wan continued blabbering. “Kark, I’m sorry, that was too much.” He leaned down again and pulled him into an embrace. “You’re okay, darling, you’re okay, I’m not gonna punish you anymore.”

“Anakin!” Obi Wan wailed. “I can’t— I can’t stop—“

“I know, I know, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid, I’m here. Can you let your shields down? I want to help you calm down.”

Obi Wan nodded breathlessly, then seemed to relax, his tears slowing and breathing evening out. “Anakin...” he said again, quieter. “I’m sorry. I don’t know— I just, I’ve been having terrible dreams where you’re angry with me. I thought— I thought that you really were gonna hurt me for a moment.”

“Captain Rex!” A new voice sounded on the clone’s end: Ahsoka. “I was wondering if—“

The clones spun around in terror. Rex went to speak. “Commander Tano, we—“

Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were wider than planets. “...what is that?”

Oddly enough, Waxer spoke up. “Skywalker is working on Rex’s helmet.”

She looked at the holo, back to Waxer, back to the holo, and finally back at Waxer. “That’s not what it looks like he’s doing.”

Rex fumbled over his response “Well, what do you think he’s doing?”

Projected was the two lying in bed talking. “I’m pretty sure he’s doing Master Kenobi.” She said dryly.

One of the shinies failed to stifle a laugh before just covering his mouth and clearing his throat. “That certainly is what it looks like, isn’t it?”

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment. “I have to ask, why...?”

“Why Skywalker has my helmet?”

“Or why we’re seeing this?” Aided Jesse.

“I can assume why he has the helmet. But yes, how and why are you seeing this?”

Cody looked sheepish. “We were going through funny footage from the field, and we saw that Rex’s was streaming, and at first it was just a dark bedroom but then... go figure.”

“So you guys watched them... have sex?”

“No!” Cried Rex. “I mean, they didn’t technically!

She was visibly confused. “Then what happened?”

It took a long moment for someone to respond. “Skywalker, um, s-spanked Kenobi, and Kenobi... you know... he—“

Waxer looked like he was about to explode, cut in. “Kenobi kriffing came in his panties!”

Ahsoka seized momentarily, shutting her eyes and shaking silently.

“Commander?”

Within a split second she was doubled over, howling with laughter. “I knew it! I knew it! Oh, you should see your faces right now!”

The clones shook their heads and joined in with the giggling.

“Oh, we have to tell them. But vaguely, just hint at the fact that we know." Cody giggled.

Ahsoka wiped tears from her eyes. "Okay, let's give them some time, then I'll call them in here."

They looked back to the holovid. "We should be going soon." Obi Wan sighed. "Though I'd love to stay here."

"Mm, I could say we're sick." Anakin cuddled him closer.

"They'd insist we'd go to the medbay."

"At least you'd have time to calm down, and I'd still be close.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Anakin, with just a basic check-up they'd see all the marks you've given me."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't assume it was me who did it. You could be getting fucked by someone else."

"Who, like Vos? We barely see each other anymore."

"Satine?"

"She's literally on Mandalore, I haven't been in ages."

Anakin paused. "I guess it wouldn't make sense for you to be marked up like you are if you had been with her."

"No, it definitely would've been like this. Probably worse."

"... _what_?"

"For a pacifist politician, she is a real sadist in the bedroom. It was worse back when I had my padawan braid."

"Ew! Nevermind, I regret bringing this up."

"Oh, are you jealous?" Obi Wan poked him in the side. "If I'm not mistaken, youjust spanked me until I came all over myself, so, don't be worried."

"Fair point."

Ahsoka's call rang through, both of the jedi sighing as they began to get up.

"For what it's worth, Anakin..." Obi Wan grinned. "You're better than any of her toys."

Anakin smiled but rolled his eyes. "You know what? Just for that, you have to keep those panties on."

\---

Skywalker and Kenobi entered the room, neither looking ruffled in the slightest. No one could guess what they'd been doing only minutes before. No one except, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, Jesse, Waxer... okay, a lot of people could guess at that point.

"So, Anakin," Ahsoka said casually. "When did you become a master?"

Anakin looked confused, so Cody chimed in. "Yeah, between the two of you, I thought that Kenobi was the master."

"But I guess Kenobi is a padawan again, somehow." Rex nearly gave away their cover by almost smiling.

Obi Wan's eyes were blown wide. "W-what?"

Anakin's hands slowly raised to hold his head.

Ahsoka was ruthless. "And really, Master, I thought you would be nicer than that! You should've at least let him change!"

Obi Wan was bright red, but he said nothing, just bringing his legs closer together.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Yes, Anakin, I hope you're nicer to Padme!"

Anakin just slank down until he was sat on the floor.

Kenobi cleared his throat. "He is, actually." He said quietly, both mortified and amused. "That's why he takes it out on me."

"Obi Wan!" Cried Anakin, putting his head to his knees.

"Well it's not like they don't kriffing know!"

There was a long groan from Anakin. "Oh I’m never gonna hear the end of this. From any of you.”

“Definitely not, Skyguy. But we will be nice enough to not tell the council.”

Obi Wan took a second to think. “Who is we, exactly? How many people know?”

Ahsoka and the clones looked at each other, silently having a discussion. “Oh, a lot of people. And not just the men, but the women and children too.”

“What?!” Anakin screeched. “You told _CHILDREN_?”

“No, I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“Snips, you’re going to kill me one of these days.”

Ahsoka laughed. “I doubt that. Master Kenobi might.”

“Obi Wan wouldn’t—“

“No she’s right.” Obi Wan interjected. “But if I do it will be murder suicide because I refuse to live without you.”

Anakin looked thoughtfully at him. “That’s sweet. Kinda.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I definitely will.”

Obi Wan rolled his eyes playfully. “Do I even love you? You didn’t even let me shower.”

Nodding seriously, Anakin put a hand on the older’s shoulder. “I can read your thoughts, and so I know for a fact that you love me. And you definitely love my antics.”

“How does Padmé put up with you?” Obi Wan sighed. “I’ll never understand.”

Anakin grinned. “Well, you said it yourself. I’m nicer to her. She doesn’t appreciate my games, so I play them only with you.”

“You know what? I’m tired of this. Let’s go back to your quarters.” Obi Wan proceeded to drag Anakin down the hall.

Ahsoka cheered. “Get it, guys!”

(And as the pair walked off, Anakin began to wonder if Padmé would enjoy watching him and Obi Wan go at it sometime. Oh, that’d be wonderful. He certainly was going to ask her about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos brighten my day! If anyone is interested, I might write the obianidala continuation... I really do love sub!Obi Wan lmao.


End file.
